The Missing Friend?
by kattx0x
Summary: Alice and Bella are having a girls night, what could happen when they find their friend missing? A/H.A/U Based on true events. First Fanfic please read


**Hello,  
If you have opened this and about to start reading, thank you so much for choosing my story.  
Well this is my first fanfic that i co-wrote with my friend Karli.  
Just a heads up this story is based on true events. No joke. So it is just a tad crazy.  
At the end I would love it it for you reviewed, pretty please and I take constructive criticism not flames.  
.REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight :(  
****  
**

* * *

3RD PERSON

Oh no. Alice looked up from her now empty popcorn bowl looking over at her best friend Bella  
"I don't think I should've eaten all that popcorn! It just didn't taste right." She was starting to feel extremely sick even from just looking at the bowl.

"Hey! I told you that popcorn with sugar doesn't mix!" Alice could not believe what Bella had just said.  
"You put sugar in my popcorn!" She just about shrieked.  
Alice couldn't believe she actually did it. She wouldn't have mentioned it if she knew Bella was actually capable of pulling it off.

"Woops, I guess I forgot to tell you, but I mean you did walk off you were basically asking for it" Bella  
was slowly walking towards Alice acting all innocent.  
"But it was just a joke" Bella was starting to pull her puppy dog face on Alice. Even though Alice was just playing along.  
"Well maybe if you apologize I might get over it" Alice replied with a smirk.  
"You were joking weren't you?" Bella asked with that dirty look she had come to perfect.  
"Maybe" Alice replied with her trademark mischievous grin.

"You are so evil!"  
"Haha. I know"  
And that's when Bella lunged for Alice…

No not really, I may have just blown that out of proportion. They just dived onto the couch and grabbed more popcorn, popcorn that wasn't covered in sugar.  
Alice looked over into the kitchen and saw about 10 bags of burnt popcorn.  
"I leave for not even 5 minutes and the whole house is just reeking of popcorn, our mums are so going to kill us. I hope you have a plan to get rid of this smell."  
"I was hoping you would have the answer to that!" Bella yelled as she was heading to her bedroom.  
"Hey! I'm not the one who was trying to cook the popcorn this is your fault, buddy."

There was no point in arguing with these two as they could be arguing for hours. Instead they just glared at each other waiting for one to cave in. Usually Alice would win because Bella would cave and start laughing. "You know I'm going to win right" Alice said in all seriousness  
"No way, you know that I just let you win"  
"HA! That's what you think" Alice wanted to Bella to go down. But she caved before she could start poking her. _Hey…_Alice thought…_poking is not against the rules_.  
"Fine! But first I'm going to go in the shower." Bella sighed as she made her way up the stairs to the nearest bathroom.  
"Kay, but this mess won't clean itself so hurry up!" Alice yelled so Bella couldn't get out of the whole 'I didn't hear you'

"Geez, don't get your knickers in a knot I'll do it when I'm finished. Why don't you go call your lover boy while you wait for me." She smirked as she said that last sentence as there was no doubt in her mind that as soon as that door closed Alice would be on the phone to Jasper.  
"Don't worry; I might just call your lover boy as well and we can talk about how much you guys love sucking faces." Alice knew that bringing up Edward would make Bella blush but it would also make her shut up.

Alice went into the living room and pulled out her phone and dialed the number that she memorized as soon as she got it.

_Hello…_

"Hey Edward"

Bella was so embarrassed when she heard Alice on the phone to Edward; she just had to peek around the corner to make sure she didn't say anything stupid.

_Edward? Alli you know its Jasper…_

"Yup" Alice lowered her voice "I'm teasing Bella just play along"

_Haha… okay I'll play along, I guess, even though she can't hear me…_

"Don't you and Bella just love spending time getting cozy together?"

Bella just stared at her friend in shock. Was she actually going to tell him? _Please no…_She thought.

_Oh yeah, but I prefer the company of her friend Alice…_

"Awww. That's sweet, who cares about this I wanna talk to my Jazzy"…

With a sigh of relief Bella made her way back upstairs

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"Alright Alice I'm ready to clean up!" Bella yelled as she came down the stairs, praying by that some miracle would happen and Alice had already cleaned it.  
But as she descended the stairs her face fell when she saw the place still in a mess.

"You know what; let's just leave it till the morning. Our parents won't be back till the end of the week anyway.  
Bella loved the idea but didn't want to have to clean this mess plus what they would add on during the rest of the week.  
"Bella I can see you worrying from here, don't worry about it I'll help you clean up" Bella's face lit up into a happy grin.  
"Thank God!"

"It's pretty late; you wanna head up to bed?" Alice asked as she let out a big yawn. "How about we watch some DVD's in bed?" For once Bella had an idea that Alice wouldn't immediately reject.  
"Sure, ummm why don't you pick one from the cabinet and set it up into the bedroom" Alice told Bella as she headed to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Hey Alice!" Bella called from the lounge room. "Yes Bella?" "You wanna watch like a comedy series or something?"  
"Sure. Which ones have you got in mind?" Alice was hoping she had picked something good.  
"Well, we have Kath and Kim or The Ringer?" Bella mentioned the titles even though one of them was a movie and not a T.V series.  
"Haha. The Ringer, Stavvy wave goodbye!"… Alice would always crack up laughing and mention Stavvy as she loved that scene from the movie…"But we watched that the other day, how about Kath and Kim"  
"Sure thing Bob" Alice had to laugh at that her and Bella had their own best friend names, when things wanted to be a secret they would write Bob and Jeff.

…_DING DONG…._

"Hey Alli you wanna get the door!"  
"Yeah sure" Alice called back as she made her way towards the door. It was the last person she expected to be at her door.

"Mr. Cullen? Can I help you with anything?" She was very confused to why he was here, it's not like the two girls had done anything, but that doesn't explain why their teacher was at the door.  
"Do you want to come in?"  
"No thanks, I'm fine, just a quick question, you haven't happened to have seen Jacob have you?" Alice was worried had something happened to him  
"Umm, no sir, I haven't seen him since earlier today, I'll just ask Bella…Bella!" She yelled out towards the living room. Bella then popped her head out of the doorway.  
"You haven't seen Jacob after this afternoon have you?" Bella was now just as confused as Alice she didn't understand why he would be missing.  
"No, I haven't. Have you checked the other houses in the neighbourhood? "  
"Yes I have but he is nowhere to be found" For some reason both girls knew he was lying. Maybe it was his excuse to come visit the girls. That'd be the day.  
"Ok, thanks for your time girls, sorry to bother you" Mr. Cullen said as he made his way out the front door.  
"That's ok sir." The girls had no problem with their hot P.E teacher showing up their door. They closed the door and headed up to the bedroom.

"I wonder what happened to Jacob" Bella was worried so was Alice they had become good friends over the past week.  
"Don't worry about him, he is a big boy he can take care of himself, thought the teacher did look suspicious or maybe he is just too lazy to actually check the other houses" Alice was trying to cheer up Bella but thankfully she knew just the right things.

"How about we make a chocolate cake?" Alice knew that would make Bella feel a million times better.  
"YES! CAKE! I love you heaps now Alice" The sight of Bella when Alice mentioned the word cake just made her laugh, she was so cute.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

"Thanks for that Al, I feel heaps better"  
"Hey, what are friends for? Ready for the movie?" All of a sudden Alice shot out of her bed and looked out the window.

"Oh my god, did you hear that…I swear it sounded like a wolf" Bella was just looking at her like she grew a third head.  
"What? I'm not kidding"  
"Maybe its Jacob" Alice had an idea and she was pretty sure that Bella had the same one. I think the sugar was starting to get to their heads.

_-car alarm goes off-_

"Oh my god, maybe that was Jacob stealing the car!"  
"You could be right. I'm guessing Jacob has turned into a wolf and as if that isn't cool enough he has gone and tried to steal a car."  
Bella and Alice were practically in hysterics just coming up with this story. They think their neighbours might be having trouble trying to sleep now.

"I'll turn on the radio to see if there are any reports of a wolf or a stolen car or a wolf in a stolen car."  
"Bella, it is midnight I don't think they will be having breaking news on the radio at this time"  
Alice was just starting to think that maybe Bella was really going crazy but she didn't care she was having too much fun.

_~it is now 12 o'clock on am radio, if anyone is still up call us and we can talk about something interesting coz no-one is really up at this hour unless you have problems or your crazy friend is making up stories..~_

"See I told you no-one would be on"  
"Hey look I got a mention ok I am a crazy friend making up stories."

Alice couldn't argue on that one.

"I think I just heard the wolf outside my window"  
"Seriously?"  
"Nah I'm joking, can we just watch the DVD before I do actually fall asleep."  
"Fine…" Bella didn't really want to argue even though she was enjoying story telling too much.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"  
"Aliceeee want do you want to do tomorrow?"  
"Bella I just asked you that"  
"That's what you think" Alice was just staring at Bella like an idiot.

**(A/N: we suggest you watch Kath and Kim the Aussie version to understand what we are talking about :)****, italics is the DVD)**

"_What am I going to do? I mean I'm going to kill myself just walking down the aisle" Kath showed Sharon her death trap of a shoe.  
_"_Here's your statue mum!" Kim said as she entered through the back door.  
_"_Oh for the love of God, what is that?"  
_"_It's the statue you wanted" Kim replied as she placed the statue on the bench  
_"_What! No it's not Kim"  
_"_Yes it is, Little Baby Cheeses" Kath was shocked.  
_"_Little Baby Cheeses, Grr Little Baby Jesus, Kim, Jesus"  
_"_Aw, I spent hours creating that" Pointing to the cheese statue.  
_"_What about the shoes Kim? You are hopeless"  
_"_I am not hopeless!"  
_"_The shoes, the statue. What else can go wrong?" Kath was basically beside herself._

Alice had already fallen asleep by the time the series had finished. She didn't know what happened to Bella. For all she knew she could have been on the phone to that stupid radio.

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

Alice and Bella were walking into school when they saw Jacob with his friends.  
"Jacob!" Bella yelled from across the hallway. Jacob looked a bit scared like he was in trouble.  
"Bella!" He yelled sarcastically as if her yelling was a joke.  
"Where were you last night?"  
"I was at Mel's and Chantelle's house, why?" He was very confused.

"Well… Last night we were having a really fun night when all of a sudden Mr. Cullen shows up at our door and he was like ' oh have you girls seen Jacob?' and we were like' nah we haven't seen him' and he said he went looking for you but obviously he never did coz Mel lives right next door and…" Bella took a deep breath then Alice started.

"Then we heard a wolf then we made this crazy story that you were a wolf then a car alarm went off so we assumed you had stolen a car then we turned on the radio to see if you were on the news but it never came up that it did mention a creepy thing about us that was kinda like he was stalking us but oh well and so we figured now seeing you here that the teacher lied and you are perfectly fine and not a wolf." Alice took a deep breath after finishing her long speech.

Jacob just stood there with his mouth agape. He couldn't believe how they made up that story and now he officially labels them as crazy.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading :)  
I'll let you in on what actually happened, well karli did put sugar on my popcorn, the teacher did show up asking about Jacob and yes his name is actually Jacob, i heard a wolf, she heard a car alarm, turned on the radio and watched kath and kim. True Story :P**

**Did I mention we were on camp in another state.  
And like the glares and arguing are real aswell :P**

**Click this button below..I'll give you cake**


End file.
